This invention relates to a wall construction system and particularly to a non-progressively constructed, demountable wall construction system employing folded gypsum board with bendable rigid elements for retaining the folded form which is essential for the wall stability.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,188,773 discloses a wall construction wherein paper covered gypsum wallboards are slit lengthwise part way through the wallboard, leaving the paper intact on one side to act as a hinge and a connecting element. The sections of wallboard are folded to a 90.degree. corner at each slit. With three slits, four sections are formed, alternately narrow and wide, which when all folded to 90.degree. corners produces a hollow elongate box, open at each end, whereby the narrow sections function as studs and the wide sections form opposed sections of wall base, of a hollow wall. A reinforcing strip of paper, adhered over the areas of wallboard paper to undergo folding and act as connecting elements, reinforces the paper hinge. Preformed metal clips at the two ends of the hollow elongate box act to hold the folded sections at the desired 90.degree. relationship.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,000,594 discloses a wall construction wherein paper covered gypsum wallboards are slit and V-grooved lengthwise part way through the wallboard leaving the paper intact on one side to act as a hinge and a connecting element. The sections of wallboard are folded to a 90.degree. corner at each slit and groove, with the sections being folded inwardly to effectively close the V-groove. With two groove-slits, three sections are formed one central wide section with a narrow section on each side, which when folded to 90.degree. corners produces a wide, shallow channel-shaped unit. These units are assembled with other like units to form the two opposed faces of a hollow wall, held apart by the stud-like perpendicular narrow sections. The narrow sections are held at the 90.degree. angle, relative to the central section, by an adhesive material, which adheres the two abutting sides of the V-groove together, when in the folded form.